<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Drinks by lafb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683670">Free Drinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb'>lafb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Clubbing, Eggpreg, Gay Bar, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request from imagineyourepregnant</p>
<p>nonbinary character (they/them or he/him plz) goes out to a club in a skin tight mesh shirt that doesn't hide much. the bartender gives them a free drink and something in it causes them to go through a rapid pregnancy, birthing small eggs in the back room where the alien bartender collects his prize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van loved going out on the weekend. They never felt more at home than at the Cloudberry Lounge. It was a small gay bar that didn't get a ton of traffic, but it was enough that it was fun to go to.</p>
<p>Here, they felt comfortable in their skin, and enjoyed showing it off. A skin tight mesh shirt that they had customized to fit even tighter to their body. Over top of their nips were alien appliques, a small bit of decency in an overall slutty outfit. The rest of their outfit included tight pleather shorts, knee highs, and boots. This type of look really made their confidence soar, especially when out with like-minded friends.</p>
<p>The bartender, Richie, was not their type, but Van couldn't help but flirt when he was back from the dance floor. They'd been in a few times before, so he recognized them. After a few drinks, Rich offered them a freebie, under the guise of them being such a good customer.</p>
<p>It looked a little like rum and cream, but with some sort of spirit mixed in that made it coagulate. Kinda gross honestly, but who were they to turn down a free drink. It went down warm, and a little chunky. Van made a face after getting it down, which got a laugh out of Richie.</p>
<p>"Not good, huh? I've been trying out new things and needed someone to taste test for me." A blatant lie. Richie had squirted out his aphrodisiac and egg mixture in a glass earlier that day, and when Van walked in with such a tight outfit... It was near impossible not to indulge. He so badly wanted to see if he could get them big enough they'd pop out of their mesh.</p>
<p>"I didn't even notice the taste, just the texture... Felt like trying to get cream cheese down my throat. Nice aftertaste though. Kinda... grapefruit-y?" They responded, and got a nod out of the bartender, but not much more.</p>
<p>After that awkward exchange, it was back onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>The change wasn't immediate. Van felt dizzy, but not too bad. Their friends had already made their way out, either tired or to hookup with someone. They off-handedly mentioned to Rich that they didn't feel great, and got an odd smile in return. Richie offered to let them rest up in the back room before they headed out, and Van took that offer without much thought.</p>
<p>Richie locked the door to the storage room as they both entered, which was strange to them, but not yet alarming. They didn't fully realize they were trapped in here now, with an alien in heat. Van took a seat on some boxes in the corner.</p>
<p>"Thanks man, you can go back to work if you..." They stopped when they saw Richie undo his pants, a cold chill breaking through the warmth from the aphrodisiac. They started asking questions, until all of the sudden they couldn't do anything but mumble incoherently. The chemical had taken hold, causing the part of their brain that made it possible to string words together shut down. Before this, they were a bit tipsy, but it had been a while since they'd ever felt anything like this from a drink. It hadn't hit them yet that this wasn't because of just any drink.</p>
<p>Before their eyes, their belly began to grow. It went in spurts, starting with what looked like he'd had a large lunch, to like they had stuffed a throw pillow under their shirt in a matter of seconds. They tried again in vain to call for help, all that escaped their lips being a pitiful whimper.</p>
<p>Van had a breeding kink, sure, but if Richie had asked them sober to birth his alien children there'd be no chance they'd say yes. Before today, they'd never thought aliens were even real. They'd seen porn of alien sex before, and liked it, but never thought it could be real. And yet, here they were, mewling in pleasure on top of a pile of boxes while their belly increasing in size from alien eggs. They put a hand on their belly, moaning as another spurt grew their belly sharply. It hurt, and yet they couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.</p>
<p>Richie was stroking his cock, which was still in humanoid form. He loved watching the struggle and the pleasure, all mixed up together. It was so unbelievably hot, especially when he knew he was the one that caused it.</p>
<p>Another spurt increased their belly again, its size straining against the tight mesh. It wasn't stretchy enough, and with another quick growth spurt it snapped at the seams. Richie came at that, blueish liquid coming from his cock and landing on the floor. Their belly seemed to tremble for a second, before Van's water broke. They clutched their now gravid belly, enjoying this moment that tomorrow they'd think was an odd dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>